Changi Airport MRT Station
Changi Airport MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit terminal station on the East West Line in Changi, Singapore. The station is located within Singapore Changi Airport, hence its name. The station was opened on 25 February 2002, while the ceremony held on 27 February 2002 by the then Minister for Transport, Mr Yeo Cheow Tong as one of the terminal Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) stations for the East West Line, and located in between Singapore Changi Airport's Terminal 2 and Terminal 3. Some of the facts about Changi Airport MRT Station: *This is one of the four MRT stations that have fare gates on the same level as the platform. The three other MRT stations which have this feature are Expo (lift concourse), Bishan (Exit E at south-bound train platform), and Stevens (both platforms on the Downtown Line). *The station is the easternmost station on the MRT network and has the widest platforms in any underground MRT station in Singapore of which it is 26.5 meters wide. It is rated 10 out of 15 most beautiful subway stops in the world in 2011. *This station has a list of every hotel in Singapore as well as the closest MRT station to these places. This is because Changi Airport MRT Station staff often receive queries on hotel locations. History Before the MRT line, Changi Airport had been operating with no rail link and with full reliance on taxi and bus connections, proven effective given the short 20 kilometre distance to the city via the East Coast Parkway and their relative affordability. Public buses also provide cheap express trips to the city, and link commuters to the MRT network at Bedok, Tampines and Pasir Ris. Therefore there were previously unsuccessful attempts The idea of extending the MRT system to Changi Airport is being reconsidered with the construction of Terminal 3 and the Singapore Expo. The earlier plans had long been made for a new line branching off from the existing East West Line at Tanah Merah, with some conceptual plans showing a tentative route alignment up to the airport along Airport Boulevard, continuing beyond the airport to Changi Point, before turning southwest back towards the city along the east coast of the island. When the extension to the airport was finally announced, however, the route alignment showed a deviation from previous plans. The final plan involved building only the first two stations, namely Expo, an elevated station directly adjacent to the Singapore Expo, and the Changi Airport station, an underground station built between Terminal 2 and Terminal 3. The alignment of the station at the airport has been switched perpendicularly to an east–west direction, such that the station leads to two of the terminals directly from either end of the station. And finally when the Singapore Expo opened in 1999, the Somapah MRT station was renamed to Expo. Since the station's opening, passenger traffic has been moderate, as most bus routes were maintained and continue to be a popular means of cheap, direct transport for local airport/airline employees, as well as travellers not living along the East West Line. Route 34, as a peak-hour bus service was withdrawn on September 2002, together with the shortening of route 506 to Bedok (to replace the slot that is used for route 34). Route 989 was merged with 185 and cut short to Lorong 1 Geylang. A new bus service, 34 from Punggol to Changi Airport took over the slot in Changi Airport Bus Terminal to enhance connectivity along Tampines East, Tampines new town, IKEA Tampines and Punggol areas. Air travellers also take taxis due to the lack of bus services in the area, as well as the inability to know several bus services. This station receives a huge load of traffic due to Jewel Changi Airport. The Tanah Merah-Expo route was initially operated as a shuttle service; through services from Boon Lay commenced after the opening of this station. However, due to low ridership, the route reverted to being operated as a shuttle service from July 22, 2003. On September 24, 2003, a man died in the station, fallen five stories from the departure hall. The initial numbering of the station was EW29, but was changed on 20 June 2003 to CG2. The original code is now used for the Joo Koon station. Timothy Mok had been there for the first time on 16 November 2014 to Changi Airport MRT Station, which is similar to PIE (to Jurong Road). Hiap Shing is a contractor that specialises earthworks for the proposed Central Expressway (CTE), that is in 1983 - 1985, earthworks for Timothy/Tampines New Town and Punggol Reclamation, construction of SAFRA Resort & Country Club at East Coast, excavation work at Singapore Post, earthworks at Woodlands New Town and construction of Changi Airport MRT Station. Platforms Apart from stone benches and train service information boards, this station is also equipped with flight information displays (arrivals and departures from Terminals 2 & 3), and a list of hotels and their nearest MRT stations. Concourse The station is also unique in having its ticket concourses on the same level as the platforms. Both East and West ends of the station connect to Changi Airport Terminals 2 and 3 respectively, with a Passenger Service Centre each for the benefit of passengers’ queries. Faregates are used for automatic fare collection (AFC), and have a bidirectional wide swinging gate because there are travellers in Changi Airport. This is different than many other MRT stations. Exits Changi Airport MRT station has two exits at each end of the station. Both exits offer barrier-free accessibility for the disabled, with lift access in addition to escalators, also for the benefit of passengers travelling with bulky luggage. Station layout Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Changi Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 1960 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations